


Just a Friendly Game of War

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, NSFW, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader decides to play a game of war with the two angels, but Lucifer adds his own special twist on the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Friendly Game of War

Warnings: Language, “adult card games,” smut, oral, anal, threesome

Fic:

Angels had been returning to life left and right for no apparent reason, some were in more danger than others. Gadreel had been the first to come to the bunker. You and the boys had taken him in and offered him protection after Cas had convinced the three of you to give Gadreel a second chance. When Lucifer had come back to life, it took much more convincing and some groveling on his part before you and the boys even considered offering him a place in the safety of the bunker.

Sam and Dean had left for a hunt this morning, leaving you to angel-sit. The whole day had been spent researching, cleaning, organizing, and keeping an eye on the two angels. Sam and Dean had warned the angel not to harm you for fear of death and because of that, they mostly left you to yourself. Still, by the end of the day you were completely exhausted and all you wanted to do was relax.

You grab your deck of cards and sit down at one of the large library tables, making yourself comfortable before laying out the cards in order to play solitaire. As you flip the cards over Gadreel begins to approach, watching your hands move quickly over the table. “What are you doing?” Gadreel asks.

“I’m playing solitaire,” you inform him, “It’s a card game I like to play.”

“May I play?” Gadreel questions.

“Ah, it’s actually a one player game, but we can play something else if you’d like,” you tell him.

“I’d like that,” Gadreel says, taking a seat across from you.

“What about war?” you question as you gather up the cards and begin shuffling. You assumed Gadreel had little experience with card games and wanted to start with an easy game to learn.

“Y/N, I do not wish to fight you,” Gadreel responds, “I came here to avoid the fighting.” You can’t help the laugh that escapes your lips, Gadreel furrows his brow in confusion.

“We’re not actually fighting, it’s just a card game,” you tell him, “No one will get hurt, I promise.”

“Your pride might be harmed,” Lucifer says from behind you, making you jump. You weren’t sure how long he’d been standing there, but you hated when he snuck around like that.

“I told you not to sneak up on me like that,” you complain, narrowing your eyes at the smirk plastered across his face.

“Why would this card game hurt my pride?” Gadreel asks, confused by Lucifer’s statement.

“This is a card game for children,” Lucifer explains as he walks around the table and takes a seat beside Gadreel, “I’m just saying that it would look bad if you lost.”

“Oh come on,” you say, “You know you want to play.” You cut the deck and bridge them between your hands.

“What’s in it for me?” Lucifer questions.

“Watching the satisfaction light up my face as you lose a silly children’s game,” you respond with a smirk. Lucifer laughs through his nose and leans forward, resting his elbow on the table.

“I’ll play if you agree to make the game a little more interesting,” Lucifer prompts.

“What do you mean?” you ask, wary of his sly expression. Gadreel looks completely confused. 

“How about we make the stakes a little higher,” Lucifer explains, “For each war that is lost, the loser has to remove an article of clothing.”

“You mean like ‘strip war?’” you question, “You realize this isn’t poker right?”

“Just trying to make a children’s game a little more grown up,” Lucifer says with a shrug as he leans back in his chair and crosses his arms. Your eyes flick from Lucifer to Gadreel.

“Gadreel, are you ok with that?” you ask.

“I don’t fully understand the game, but yes, I want to play,” Gadreel says eagerly. You nod with a smile as you begin to deal the cards.

“Each player gets a hand of cards, which remain face down,” you explain, “Once I’ve finished dealing, we’ll each pick up our decks and turn over the card on the top. The person with the highest card wins the round. If two or three of us have cards with the same number, we war. That just means that you put three more cards face down on the table and turn over the fourth card. I guess the way we’re playing, the losers of a war have to take some piece of clothing off. Oh, and the way I play is aces are the highest card, agreed?” Both men nod their heads as they straighten their hands of cards and take them into their palms.

“I’d like to add a rule,” Lucifer says, “If you lose all of your cards, you have to strip down completely.”

“Sure,” you say, swallowing thickly, “But if I find out either of you are using your grace to influence the game, the deal’s off.” Both men nod again.

“Ready?” Lucifer asks with a smirk. You knew this was probably a mistake, but you decided to nod your head anyway and flip over your top card.

The first few rounds go off without incident. You win one, Gadreel wins another, Lucifer wins two in a row, then a war happens. Your seven of diamonds ties with Gadreel’s seven of spades, Lucifer’s card is only a three so he’s already out. Lucifer sits back in his chair and watches as you and Gadreel place three cards each on the table and flip the fourth one over. Luckily for you, your card is a king, Gadreel’s a nine.

“Bad luck brother, maybe next time,” Lucifer consoles as Gadreel pulls off his leather jacket and drops it to the floor beside him.

“What are you talking about?” you ask, “You’ve got to take something off too.”

“No I don’t,” Lucifer shoots back, “I wasn’t even part of the war.”

“That’s right, you lost before it even began,” you say with a smile, “Now come on, don’t be a baby about it.” You were enjoying yourself much more than you had anticipated.

“Fine,” Lucifer grumbles. He leans down and pulls off one shoe, tossing it to the side. “There,” he says, “Happy now?“

"One shoe, really?” you ask him. You gather up your newly won cards and place them to the side before flipping over your next card, the angels following suit. As the game goes on, you begin to become more and more nervous. You realize that they both started with more layers of clothing on than you.

Luckily, you’re able to win enough of the wars to retain most of your dignity. You’ve gotten Lucifer down to just his boxers while Gadreel still has his pants and boxers on. You, on the other hand, still retained your panties, bra, and t-shirt. Lucifer wins the next war and the two angels watch you intently, expecting you to pull your shirt over your head, but you have other plans. Reaching behind you, you unhook your bra and pull it out from beneath your shirt before tossing it to the floor. Gadreel groans and removes his pants without standing up.

“That’s not fair,” Lucifer complains.

“I’m sorry, not fair?” you question, “Gadreel had three shirts when he started and you both took your shoes off one at a time. I didn’t even start with shoes, I only had socks.”

“Fine, just keep playing,” Lucifer says, “If you think you’re up for it.” The game continues for a while, no wars to be had. Gadreel is the first to run out of cards, forced to take his boxers off. You had to admit, the situation was turning you on and you wondered if it was doing the same to them.

“Sorry Gadreel,” you say, giving him a smile. You hope he didn’t notice the way your eyes rake over his bare chest. The thought of Gadreel completely naked across from you, Lucifer nearly naked as well, makes your panties damp.

“I’ll just have to win for the both of us,” Lucifer says, looking at you darkly. The next war is lost by you and you decide to remove your damp panties. At least your top would cover most of you for the time being.

When it comes down to the final war, your hand shakes nervously as you flip over your card. Lucifer has the Jack of clubs and you knew it was going to be hard to beat. When your card lands face up on the table, Lucifer groans in dissatisfaction. Your Queen of hearts just barely beating his card.

“Awe, poor Lucifer,” you tease, “Can’t even win a children’s game.” Lucifer grumbles but refuses to move. “Come on, you have to take off your boxers, we agreed,” you tell him.

“I don’t want to,” Lucifer mumbles. Then it hits you. This game had affected them just as much as it had affected you.

“I’ll make you a deal,” you say, rather boldly, “You take yours off and I’ll take mine off.” You unbutton the top button of your shirt for emphases.

“I um, I think I should leave,” Gadreel says. He swallows thickly and you notice his eyes flick down to his lap.

“Don’t go,” you say with a sly smile, “How about we play another game?” You slide down on your chair so that your feet can reach the two angels under the table.

“What did you have in mind?” Lucifer asks, watching you as you slide lower and lower. When your feet find their legs, you slide one foot up Gadreel’s leg, the other up Lucifer’s.

“How about Twister?” you ask as innocently as possible as you slide your feet between their legs. They both groan and gasp as your toes press against their hard cocks. Gadreel’s skin is hot against your toes, his cock twitching as you stroke his shaft teasingly. Even through Lucifer’s boxers, you can feel the coolness of him seeping through to your toes. “Fuck, you’re both so hard,” you groan as you stroke them. Lucifer’s hands tighten around the armrests of his chair as you slip your foot into the leg of his boxers.

Suddenly, and without warning, Gadreel pushes his chair back and disappears beneath the table. His hands push your legs farther apart and he settles between them, his lips leaving kisses up and down your thighs. You gasp and push your chair back from the table, Gadreel following you on his knees. A moan escapes your lips as Gadreel licks and sucks your folds, a loud gasp leaving your lips as he sucks your clit into his mouth.

“Fuck Gadreel,” you almost hiss, “Where did you learn that?”

“I’m not exactly what you’d call a good influence,” Lucifer says as he approaches you, his hand stroking his cock. You reach out to him as you lean back in your chair, beckoning him forward. One of your hands twists into Gadreel’s hair and pulls him in closer, the other wraps around the base of Lucifer’s cock. You lick your lips and draw the bottom one between your teeth as Lucifer moves as close to you as he can, his legs pressing against the armrest of your chair.

“Gadreel,” you moan as his tongue teases its way between your folds. You love the hums and moans of approval leaving his throat. Lucifer wraps a hand into your hair and tugs, silently begging you to take him into your mouth. You oblige without hesitation, leaning over to lick a long stripe up the underside of his cock before sucking his tip between your lips. The salty taste of precum hits your tongue as you lick his slit.

Your hips buck towards Gadreel as he sucks your clit between his lips again. His hands slide from your knees to your hips as he slips his tongue into you again and swirls it around inside you. Your hand tightens in his hair and his hands pull you to him, encouraging you to ride his tongue. You moan around Lucifer as you take him deeper into your mouth, licking and sucking. The vein on the underside of his cock throbs against your tongue and it only makes you want to work harder.

“Fuck, Y/N,” Lucifer groans, “You’re so good at this.” Both of his hands twist into your hair and pull you forward, the tip of his cock hitting the back of your throat. You gag around him, but you don’t stop; you love the grunts and groans that escape his lips as he thrusts forward, fucking your mouth. Your stomach coils from the combination of the sounds Lucifer makes combined with the feeling of Gadreel’s tongue swirling around inside you.

Your hand slides from Lucifer’s cock to his ass, gripping the flesh as you pull him forward and take him all the way in. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Lucifer growls as his cock throbs and twitches. Gadreel sucks your clit between his teeth and draws the swollen bud out, making you moan around Lucifer. “Y/N, I can’t hold on much longer,” Lucifer warns. You squeeze his ass cheek before letting your hand slip back to his cock. With your hand pumping his shaft, you suck the swollen tip of his cock and flick your tongue over his leaking slit. “Fuck I’m close,” Lucifer groans, “You have to stop or I’m gonna cum.”

Lucifer wraps his hand around his cock and squeezes, preventing his orgasm as he pulls himself from your lips with a ‘pop.’ Gadreel pulls you even closer to him, demanding your attention as his eyes flick up to meet yours. Your lips part and you twist both hands into his hair as he licks, kisses and sucks your folds and clit.

“You taste divine,” Gadreel mumbles against you, sending vibrations straight to your core. You moan and writhe as your stomach coils tighter and tighter, your hands fisting in his hair. A moan escapes your lips and your head tips back as Gadreel works you over, the knot in your stomach becoming ever tighter.

“Yes, Gadreel,” you moan. He sucks your clit between his lips hard, making the knot in your stomach snap. You cry out his name as your orgasm hits you, Gadreel licking up everything you have to give him. Your fingers loosen in his hair as he settles back and looks up at you, your juices glistening on his chin. You cup Gadreel’s cheek as you lean down to kiss him, the taste of yourself lingering on his lips.

Standing from your chair, you help Gadreel to his feet and take one of his hands in your own. With your free hand, you take one of Lucifer’s. A smile crosses your lips as you begin walking backwards, leading the two of them down the hall towards your bedroom. Your shirt still covers most of your body, the hem brushing the tops of your thighs, but you can feel their eyes raking over you.

When you reach your room Lucifer lunges forward, tearing the front of your shirt open and pulling it off before he wraps you in his arms and kisses you fiercely. Gadreel settles himself behind you, his warmth offsetting Lucifer’s chill. Their hard cocks press against you and you rock your hips back and forth in a steady rhythm, giving them both the friction they need and desire. They both groan against your skin and lips as they kiss, nibble, and suck, leaving little marks down your neck and across your shoulders.

You reach behind you and twist your fingers into Gadreel’s hair, bringing your lips to his. As you do, you grind back against him, hard. “You like playing games don’t you?” Lucifer growls against your skin. His lips meet the sweet spot behind your ear and you moan loudly as he grinds himself against you, his swollen tip pressing against your clit. “Like playing with us?” Lucifer questions, “Well we like playing with you too. Get on the bed.”

Gadreel moves back towards the bed and pulls you along with him, positioning you so that you lay above him with your back against his chest. Your head rests against his shoulder and he cups your cheek, tilting your head so that he can kiss your lips. The bed shifts as Lucifer moves to join you. He spreads your legs wide before settling between them, leaning down to lick a long stripe up your folds. You moan as the two halves of his tongue tease your folds. “Gadreel was right,” Lucifer says, “You do taste divine.” Gadreel rocks his hips up against you and you can tell they can’t wait any longer.

You reach down and grab Lucifer’s shoulders, guiding him up above you. He grabs one of your breasts in his hand and kneads it roughly as he sucks the nipple of your neglected breast into his mouth. Gadreel groans as you wiggle against him and you swallow the sound hungrily. You shift so that his hard cock is sliding through your wet folds, slicking it in your juices. Lucifer’s lips move up your body until he’s hovering above you, his eyes devouring you. “You have no clue how badly we want you,” Lucifer says as you look up to him, his lips crashing roughly against yours.

Gadreel’s hands move down to your hips and he helps position you so that his tip is pressed against your back entrance. “I need you,” Gadreel partially growls in your ear.

“I need you too,” you respond, pushing back against him so that the head of his cock slips inside you. You moan at the feeling of his throbbing cock pushing deeper and deeper into you, stretching you. The sensation quickly turns to pleasure as he fills you to the hilt, thrusting gently. As Lucifer lines himself up with your entrance, Gadreel splays a hand across your stomach, holding you close.

“You feel so good,” Gadreel whispers in your ear, his hips rocking slowly.

Lucifer groans as he pushes his cock inside you, your moans helping to fill the room. You felt so full, having them both inside you like this. Their rhythms start slow, easing you into the feeling of having them both thrusting into you before pulling back. Soon, however, their thrusts become rough and forceful, letting you feel the power behind each one. Their arms cage you between them, but it was a cage you would gladly stay confined in.

The sounds made by the three of you fill the room, the creaking of the bed only adding to the noise. “Yes!” you shout, “Lucifer! Gadreel!“ Their hands grip you tighter as they find new and better angles to thrust at. Each thrust has them hitting spots deep inside you, your g-spot included. One of your hands fists into Gadreel’s hair, the other grips Lucifer’s shoulder, your fingers digging into his skin.

"Fuck,” Lucifer grunts between rough thrusts, “So. Fucking. Good.” You cry out as the knot in your stomach twists. Gadreel’s thrusts become even faster, his growls telling you that he’d lost himself to the pleasure you’re giving him. Lucifer thrusts become erratic, nearing his end. Your walls tighten around them and the knot in your stomach reaches the breaking point. Lucifer delivers one last hard thrust before his cock pulses, spilling himself deep inside you. A loud groan of your name escapes his lips. The pulsing of Lucifer’s cock sparks your own orgasm.

“Lucifer! Gadreel!” you cry out as the knot in your stomach breaks. As wave after wave of orgasm washes over you, your back arches and your grip on the two angels tightens. Your walls clamp down around their cocks, squeezing them and sparking Gadreel’s orgasm. He cries out as his cock pulses, shooting ribbon after ribbon of cum inside you. Their orgasms help to prolong your own and vice versa. You sigh as their thrusts come to an end.

You feel like a pad of butter on top of a stack of pancakes as you relax back against Gadreel. Lucifer half collapses above you and you’re thankful for the chill emanating from his body.

“I think that was the least childish game of war ever played,” you laugh, carding your fingers through each of their hair.

“I will never see that game the same way again,” Lucifer says, making you giggle. He pulls himself from you and rolls to the side. Gadreel pulls himself from you as well and you settle down between them, loving the temperature difference between the two angels. Their lips and hands caress your skin, gracing each of the marks and bruises they’ve left on your body.

“I enjoyed that game,” Gadreel says, his lips brushing the shell of your ear.

“Good, I’m glad,” you say, turning to face him before capturing his lips with your own. “So, what should we play next?” Lucifer asks, you can hear his smirk in his voice.


End file.
